


Corresponding notes

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, firefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion series to Letters which takes place post Object in Spaces through the comics and BDM to AU. Jayne's mother extends her correspondence to Kaylee and River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kaylee to Ellen  
> Timeline: post OIS through the comic  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon

_Dear Kaylee, This is Jaynes Mother here. Im writing cause he thinks maybe youre worried bout something that happened with that Early fella. I know theres other girls on board and that you got parents but sometimes its easier to talk to folks who arent nearby or related to you. If you want to write Ill listen I enclosed a letter for River too Yours Ellen Cobb_

Dear Mrs Cobb, I gave your letter to River she looked real happy to get it. It was scary with Early. He didnt hurt me only tied me up. It was the things he said bout raping me he made it sound so real. I was so scared and gave River up straight away I wish I werent weak like that. I still dream bout it except then he does rape me. Thank you for writing just saying it like this already makes me feel better. Jaynes well like always and the others are getting better. I hope you are too? Yours Kaylee

_Dear Kaylee, Im well thank you for asking and for telling me bout Jayne I worry bout him. I dont think you were weak you seem real brave to me sometimes we have to do things to survive and everyone gets frightened. In your dream can you hit him back that works sometimes gives a person powerful feelings you try it Yours Ellen Cobb_

Dear Mrs Cobb, I tried hitting the hun dan in my dream and it worked! Im so excited I done it twice now and the dream aint come back thank you. Im feeling much more even and can work on my girl now without worrying. I should explain that my girl is Serenity I love her to death working on her engine and other parts always makes me happy. River is feeling better bout things lately too and Simon almost relaxed the other day. I guess Jayne told you bout them? He don’t like them much him and Simon specially rub each other the wrong way I wish they wouldn’t I like everyone to get on. Your son is well but I bet he never sends captures so Im sending some of all the crew Yours Kaylee

_Dear Kaylee, girl I love the captures Ive always wanted to see what everyone looks like. Its the first sight of Jayne Ive had in nigh on 15 years the others look good too. You look real happy in yours and I admire the Captains handsome face. Im glad the hitting worked and you aint dreaming no more Jayne says youre going on a big job soon good luck Love Ellen_

Dear Ellen, Sorry I aint written for awhile I guess Jayne told you the job didn’t go too good. Hes ok didn’t get hurt that’s usually the Captain. I did get the chance to help some though Im pleased bout that. But poor River was so frightened and now Nara and the Shepherd have left. Everyones sad even the Captain though he says he isn’t. I miss them both in different ways Nara was like my mei mei I like River but you cant always have a conversation with her. Zoe is nice but wrapped up in Wash and not one to show her emotions ever. But I know Naras happier at the Training House so Im trying to be pleased for her. The Shepherd was like the calm voice round here I know Jayne misses him though hed never say they worked out lots together and talked bout lots of things. I guess Im being a bit of a baby bout this sorry to talk so much. Thanks so much for listening Love Kaylee

_Dear Kaylee, you can say whatever you like to me you should hear the stories Jayne tells. Also it helps sometimes to talk as frank as you like something you cant always do living close quarters like your crew does. For me its as good as a story book hearing bout the life you all lead in the black I feel closer to my boy that way Love Ellen_

Dear Ellen, The Captain and Shepherd made up enough for us to do a job for him, the Shepherd I mean. Hes living at a place called Haven now and is doing real good too. The folks there are setting up a new town theyve come from all over and are mighty brave I think. I made friends with one of the mechanics in town and with some little kids I love kids. Captain says cause Im one myself and maybe thats so I do like playing and talking with them. Our last night here we had a big bonfire and Jayne played his guitar till now I never knew he had one or could play. River and Simon had to stay outta sight even though the folks are mostly ex-browncoats. Its a pity they miss out on all the fun and they need it. Captains found us a big job so were off and running Ill write again soon Love Kaylee


	2. River to Ellen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post OIS through the comic  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon

_Dear River, My name is Ellen Im Jaynes Ma. I want to tell you how brave I think you are out there so young. I guess its strange my writing to you but Jayne says you dont hear from your parents Im sure hes wrong but if you need an older person to speak you can write to me. I figure a girl likes to get post her ownself now and then. Yours Ellen Cobb_

Dear Mrs Cobb,

I was so grateful to receive your letter. It has made me immeasurably happy. You are correct in assuming I would enjoy being like the others and receiving mail.

The lion has informed you accurately as to my lack of parental figures. There is an absence of my biological authority figures; they are missing, as is my home and all that was familiar. Serenity is home and the figures on board both less and more parental.

I would welcome both writing and speaking to you, Mrs Cobb but I often ramble, digress am inexplicit and vague.

Thank you again for writing to me

Yours River Tam

_Dear River, I will write to you no matter how your letters sound thats what you meant isnt it? Friends do that you know. Is Jayne a lion to you is it meant kindly I know he aint always treated you good he told me bout his wrongdoing. Your parents should be ashamed but Im glad you feel homelike on Serenity Yours Ellen Cobb_

Dear Mrs Cobb,

Jayne is a lion alternately growling and purring; I like wild beasts. I’m wild, so everyone used to say. Not fitting, different, wildness should be controlled. The dark place tried it, did they succeed? Who knows – not I said the fly.

He did do wrong, but both Simon and I provoked him. We’re all faulty, broken, words and thoughts leaking. He’s sorry I see it, the appeasement was delicious. There have been many happenings since then, merging with ships and such.

The bad one came and did not conquer. I am calmer but no more understandable for that.

Yours River Tam

_Dear River, Girl being wild or different like you are or were is not wrong or bad and anyone who says so isnt worth listening to. Controlling folk is wrong people should just be accepted I think I understand you just fine dont worry none bout that. You fought that Early fella didnt you brave girl? Yours Ellen Cobb_

Dear Mrs Cobb,

Bravery is subjective. I behaved badly. Two bad ones came and I disappeared, didn’t fight, gave up. There is no help for me.

The Shepherd and his symbol are gone. They were interesting, archaic, thoughtful, kind. The flock of one misses them and the mysteries they contained. I miss also the other so aptly named Companion; she has been so to me.

Kaylee as always speaks and includes me in all. I hamper her; don’t speak as I should am silent, absent. The lion doesn’t like it. Cautions her as to my behaviour, perhaps he is right.

Soon there is to be another job and coin for all, you included. He is already calculating what should be sent. You’ve listen to my troubles Ellen. I know some of yours – his thoughts are loud. If you want to discuss things I would listen and so would Kaylee.

Yours River Tam

_Dear River, youre a good kind girl dont let no-one tell you different. Not fighting is sometimes what must be done it dont mean you arent brave or behaved bad put that out of your head. Jayne never did trust folk dont worry over it I know youd do the right thing always. Are you really a Reader what a wonderful thing Yours Ellen_


	3. Kaylee to Ellen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: pre and post Serenity the movie  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon

Dear Kaylee, I could tell you some stories of Jayne and that guitar but he wouldnt like me doing that. Im glad you got to see your friend the Shepherd and had a good time with the kids I could see you liking kids a lot. Hows your girl Serenity is a lovely name who called the boat that? Good luck on the job Love Ellen

Dear Ellen, Ive taken so long to write you I guess Jayne told you why. Hes alright though a bit down I think. Its been a terrible time my girl was so tore up and Wash and the Shepherd are gone. I was such friends with Wash we were left on the boat a lot together he was always fun safe company I cant believe hes gone I cry whenever I think bout it and Zoe dont like that. She aint like me crying in front of folks would make her uncomfortable. I worry bout her crying by herself in her bunk Jayne says leave her alone for now. But I think I should be offering more help what do you think? Some good things have happened though River is feeling much better and Simon and I are together. Ive carried a torch for him ever since he came on board and gotta admit didnt really know if he felt similar to me but at Miranda he spoke up and is finally relaxing with me. I feel sorta guilty being so happy when our friends are dead and Zoes so sad. How are you Ellen? Love Kaylee

_Dear Kaylee, Jayne told me some of what happened are you awright? You gotta take happiness as it comes and your good friends would be glad for you Im sure Simon sounds like a fine man. I think Zoe does need to talk but wait awhile yet just be there for her talk about her man with her that’s the best medicine I think and keep an eye out for when she does need you Love Ellen_

Dear Ellen, When we was alone I talked bout Wash some and Zoe liked it she didn’t smile or anything but told some stories of her own I think she felt a little better. I worry bout her still but shes been working real hard on Serenity and that’s helping too. I never answered bout the boats name the Captain named her that after the battle him and Zoe were in it means something deep to him I know. To me it means home and family is that silly? Weve all been working on getting my girl back together and River is learning piloting she picks up things so quick its amazing. Jaynes well though I think he misses the Shepherd we all do the Captain and River both are thinking its their fault but theyre getting better. Im doing ok I was paralysed and even after it wore off was sorta slow for awhile but thats gone now. Simon took longer to get better he was shot him Zoe and the Captain were the worst hurt. Me and Simon are doing good after all the waiting Im enjoying his attentions I can tell you. I think things are improving slowly and Im feeling happier. You never said how youre doing you can tell me things you know. Love Kaylee

_Dear Kaylee, You and River are good kind girls Im well but worried bout Mattie my other boy Im also worried bout Jayne if something happens to his brother theyve always been close. You did good talking to Zoe keep going slowly thats the way. Im glad you and the other crew are feeling better and hope things improve even more Love Ellen_

Dear Ellen, We did a little job and earned some coin that’s made everyone a bit easier. Everyone is still remembering those we lost but its getting more manageable maybe? It was good to see the Captain, Zoe and Jayne go back to their usual jobs I think it helped Zoe a lot she seems more relaxed. Noone got hurt either so that was a real bonus I worry so when they get hurt. River did so good as pilot flying us out were getting on fine the two of us and having Nara back is wonderful. She and the Captain are still dancing I dont think theyre ever going to stop. I remember that Mattie has the damp lung is that right? Well look after Jayne if anything happens do you think it might? I could talk to the Captain bout coming to visit. I know Jayne wouldn’t like that people knowing his private stuff and all but think you and Mattie would love to see him. Simons a good doctor you know he could look at your boy you think bout it and let me know. My girl is improving every day Ive been working hard to bring her back to scratch the Captain says shes the best maintained boat he ever did see and why do I need more parts. But you always need to be prepared and more parts is always handy I think. Im glad youre well look after yourself. Love Kaylee

_Dear Kaylee, Dont talk to the Captain yet Jaynes gonna show your man some of Matties tests well see how that goes youre a good hearted girl. Youre right bout the memories getting manageable it does happen life goes on dont feel guilty. Im glad your girl is doing well that must make you feel good Love Ellen_


	4. River to Ellen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post the BDM  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon

_Dear River, Girl are you awright Jayne wrote some bout whats happened. He never tells me everything at first I have to pull it outta him. He did say you were being chased again and that your crew lost friends Im sorry for that and know you were frightened. Hope youre ok Yours Ellen_

Dear Mrs Cobb,

Talking is needed, confusion reigns – thank you for writing.

Physically I was little hurt; mentally I am unsure as to the outcome. The voices in my head have quietened for the time being and I believe my mind is clearer, less fogged. The mists have been pushed aside but clarity is uncomfortable.

I feel that much that has happened is my fault. If the Captain hadn’t first focused on protecting me, the spiritual one at least may be still be with us. His symbol now is truly gone and the frightening hair. Even though he’d not been on Serenity for awhile, his spirit was still here – now I don’t know. I do know that this flock of one misses him as does everyone else, particularly the lion.

Wash, the natural flyer and dinosaur man has gone too. The free-flying spirit of kindness and humour was cruelly slain and although most times she doesn’t show it, Zoë is crushed. I wonder if she blames me? Perhaps I could have seen what was coming? It’s worrying.

What is more worrying Ellen is how I fought; did Jayne tell you how I behaved? I was conditioned to be a fighter an assassin. It frightens me that I have that power and don’t ever want to use it again.

The kind Companion has returned, but she too is unsure as is the Captain. Kaylee calls what they do a dance. I call it confusion and none knows the outcome.

My boobish darling brother has finally spoken to Kaylee and they are happy. She has wished for it so much, I hope Simon can sustain it, that the clouds of Kaylee’s happiness will last. She is a constant friend, only once have we misunderstood each other, I don’t want to lose that.

I am rambling again, but writing this has been a relief. You listen and don’t judge, you comfort an unknown girl.

Yours River

_Dear River, Were friends I dont need to meet you to know that your letters Jaynes and Kaylees too help me as well you know. Jayne admired your fighting and I liked you knocking him out maybe hell get more sense. Whatever was done to you youre still yourself remember you fought to help your friends and family thats not wrong. If you dont want to fight tell the Captain so or Kaylee they will understand. Kaylee will always be your friend dont worry child and Im sure Zoe dont blame you your gift cant be harnessed. None of what happened was your fault it was just folks being folks Yours Ellen _

Dear Ellen,

I can no longer call you Mrs Cobb so formally, my mother would disapprove, but you are my friend and comforter. Thank you.

I did what you suggested and spoke almost plainly to the Captain. Instead of fighting I am learning to pilot the ship. To be as one with Serenity, to fly through the black; I love it already. To soar and dip, to be free, it suits the wildness within. The dinosaurs remain to assist and speaking with his voice; remind me of the one who went before.

All have worked to repair the ship and we shall be flying greater distances soon. Jobs are problematical at best since many of the Captain’s contacts are gone, but he is working hard to replace them. Coin will be forthcoming and I shall have a share in it!

Money of my own is something I’ve never had. Independence, freedom, choice, it brings dizziness and uncertainty; there are many traps for the unwary. Simon is uneasy on my behalf. But Kaylee’s promises of budgeting tips and Jayne’s reassurances that I won’t receive much in my cut have soothed him for the time-being.

Zoë is still full of grief, it fills my head and I want to talk to her, but what can I say? Do you have some ideas?

Your boy is still sick I know. Worry is uppermost in his brother’s mind. You’ve been so good to me, can I help? I would like to.

Yours River

_Dear River, Im glad youre not formal with me no more I like being called Ellen much better theres nothing to disapprove of there. Flying sounds like your calling to me Im sure you do it well and that Wash would approve. Listen to Kaylees tips that girls got lots of commonsense and knows whats what. Go slow with Zoe but tell her your fears and listen hard to her answer girl remember none of this was your fault. Jayne is speaking to your brother bout Mattie soon I might ask for your help thanks for offering youre a good girl Love Ellen_


	5. Kaylee to Ellen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: post the BDM  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon

Dear Ellen, I guess you know Jayne showed those tests to Simon? It took him awhile but he has a hard time asking for help I know and Simon and him still dont get along that well. Though I think theyre a bit better since our hard times. I hope you dont mind that I wrote all the instructions? Simon is real clever and all but sometimes he forgets that not everyone understands medical stuff and the words he uses. I didnt understand a half of them and I was standing right next to him. Isnt it great were coming to see you and Mattie? Im glad the Captain decided on that though I wish it were sooner I know youre very worried. My girl is doing good Ive made some new parts from scrap and River says she feels easier to fly. I keep talking to Zoe when noone else is around shes looking a little better but Im still worrying bout her she don’t seem to care too much what happens to her at the moment. We cant lose anyone else itd hurt too much. Everyone else is doing ok Simon is busy as always. River loves flying so much the Captain and Nara are still dancing but not so much as before and Jayne is well. Hes back to lifting weights and doing pull-ups and such and eating. The Captain says he needs more jobs just to feed Jayne and keep me in engine parts. He pretends to be mean sometimes it stops folks from getting too close. Were on our way to the first job now so that means were on our way to your home. Im so looking forward to meeting you and Mattie take care of yourselves Love Kaylee

_Dear Kaylee, Jayne says you lost your grandma Im sorry girl no wonder you sounded a bit down. If you want to talk remember I like to listen. I didnt mind you writing the instructions you made it so clear and easy that I had no problems at all. Youre doing good with Zoe these things take time thank you for always telling me about Jayne Love Ellen_

Dear Ellen, I couldn’t talk bout grandma before I got sorta choked up even when writing. She was my Mama’s Ma and was always good to me I spent lots of time with her when I was small and she told me all about the Black. Shed lived on a ship you see and only settled down cause she met my grandpa and he was a farmer. I think it was her stories that made me want to fly so much. I think losing her on top of the others just got to me for awhile I felt like I was losing all my family at once. Having the beagles on board helped me a bit did Jayne tell you bout them? They were so cute and loving I was sad when they went River kept one in secret so its still here it’s a girl and shes called it Fifi aint that cute? Its lovely to see River cuddling her shes the first pet she ever had isnt that amazing? Out place was always overrun with pets what about you? Zoe nearly got herself killed on the last job. Jayne was so angry and I dont think the Captain knows what to do. I think you should know that it was your boy that saved the both of them he shot it out with the bad guys and dragged both our people back to the ship. He got a bullet nick but is fine. I went and talked to Zoe bout my grandma I know it aint the same as losing your husband but I thought it would help. I think it did she talked more bout Wash not just stories but bout how shes missing him I don’t think I ever heard her talk so much before of personal things. Did I do right do you think? We got another job coming up for a friend of Nara’s and I gotta get the shuttle ready don’t worry well be seeing you and Mattie soon Love Kaylee

_Dear Kaylee, Your grandma sounds like a wonderful woman and you do too I really admire all of you out there in the Black trying to make something of your lives. We had pets too imagine not having any Jayne loves cats there were always kittens everywhere. You did good with Zoe shes lucky to have a friend like you so am I Love Ellen_

Dear Ellen, Im glad you think I done right Zoe seems a bit better and Im feeling more level too. My Mama sent a box grandma left for me full of her things that I remember from long ago it makes me feel closer to home or something. The job went well Jayne says thats cause Nara planned it not the Captain and we each got a fair amount of coin that made everybody happy. River and me went clothes shopping together and had a lovely time. Fifi came too and we bought her some dog toys and such Captain says were babying her but I think its good to have plain simple fun sometimes. Did I tell you Nara aint being a Companion no more? She still works for the Guild but as a Mediator. I think she and the Captain will get together now though I dont think he should ever have questioned her job. My grandma said you should never try and change the folks you love or they turn into folks you dont know I hope that wont happen here. But I dont think it will Naras so sensible and the Captain dont want to lose her. Weve had another job since Naras everything went smooth and noone got hurt I bought this and thought youd like it. I’ve been working on the shuttles today I like all of my girls parts to be working properly and tomorrow its the mules turn well be using soon in the next job. After that were flying straight to see you. I know Jayne is longing to be there and so am I so we can meet face to face. Be careful till then Love Kaylee


End file.
